My Happy Ending?
by KNDfreak
Summary: Stories don't always end up well. Oneshot, hoagie's pov. 25.


It started out as normal day, if anyone but me can call it. Everyone was happy, running around doing busy work, chatting, and most of all, preparing. For what, you may ask. Abby's wedding day. Yes, the girl of my dreams, the girl who I'd thought loved me back, was getting married. But it wasn't to me, no. It's never me. It was some guy named John and now.....

I've missed my chance. After all those times of flirting with her, to let her know that I cared and loved her, to let her see that maybe I'm the one, she still went after him. Always had during High school. I never let her know, I never talked to her about it because I was afraid. I didn't like being rejected, to see her smirk and laugh it off as if it was nothing. So, I hid it from her, I hid away my love for her and pretended that we could never be. It was then John had made a move. He knew about my crush on Abby, and he knew I was too scare to to do anything, so he flirted with her, laugh with her, and dated her. He did everything I couldn't do. Abby had forgotten me and left me in the dark. All my hopes were dashed in front of me when she did, never glancing back at the redhead boy, never caring what he might do.

And it stung.

A lot.

Because nobody else could make me smile like her, no one cared enough for the redhead boy. Sure, I was cute, but never a one-glance-and-we're-hooked-up kind of guy. No other girls were interested in me, but she.... She'd cared, she made my life better when storms decided to rain on me. And I fell in love with her since, I wanted us to be something more...something new.

But we can't and it's because she was taken. John had taken my soul, my heart away, and Abby never came back. When I asked what she see in the guy, the answer was too painful, too hurtful.

"I love him. He's everything to me." My life had shatter in front of my eyes. Turning away slowly, I walked. Tears slipped down, but I didn't want her to see, it'll make her feel bad and she deserves the best. Even if the best was not me. But I couldn't just let go, I needed her to know. I needed her answer, before I let her go completely and we went our separate ways. So, rushing down the streets, I ran into the place where the wedding was hold. Sneaking past everyone, I open the door to Abby's room and my jaw dropped.

She was beautiful.

Abby had saw me and gasped, blushing slightly.

"H-hoagie? Is that you? Man, you look different!" She said. I gulped and nodded, words dying in my throat. There was long, buzzing silence before she spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Suddenly my mind went blank. Everything I wanted to say to her stayed inside of my mind and my mouth wasn't opening up. I looked at the ground and waited for a moment to get myself together.

"I want to know the truth." She raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, what?"

"Are you really in love with....him?" There was slight bitterness in my voice when I said it, but there's nothing I could do to stop it. It hurts. Badly and to make the pain go away, I need one last time to hear it.

"Oh god, hoagie, yes! We've been over this years ago! Why do you care if I love him or not?!" She yelled, eyes glaring at me. I felt my heart drop again. She hates me. Oh god, she hates me!

"Because........Because........" I breathe in. "I love you." Silence. Deadly, poisonous, silence. The kind where you think the world might have heard your statement or confession. Now here's the part that everybody wants or gets. The girl or boy realize their mistake or thought it was forever since you confess and run up, hug you, and kiss you while stating they love you too, right? So, you would think it'll happen in this situation too, right? Wrong.

Instead of slapping me and yelling at me, she was crying and yelling at me.

"Oh god, hoagie! Why the hell?! How in the hell?! What made you think I have feelings for you?!" She screamed, still sobbing. I froze on the spot. This wasn't what I had in mind, it was much worse.

"It's been a while since I've-"

"Since you what?! Decided now is the right time to confess to me?! I told you gillian, I. Love. John. Not you! I just...can't hoagie! Not only because I'm about to marry him, it's because I can't! You're just a friend to me! You're not...I can't....you're not my type!" She yelled before crying completely. I felt stupid. I felt like a complete and utter fool. Not only did I ruin my chances of forgetting her, but her chances of getting married! In one big blow too. She then got up and looked at me.

"Get out." I didn't wait for a second call, I fled. Tears pouring down my face while holding up the anger and sadness inside of me. I told myself many times I didn't deserve that, that the yelling was not needed, but every time I do, tears, sobs and hackings of my own breath escaped. Maybe she was right. Maybe, it just wasn't meant to be. She was happy with John, and I'm stuck with a cold, half-broken heart. The cracks and tears were tearing me apart, I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing I had pushed our relationship further in it already is.

Which brings me here.

On top of this hill, dangerously close to the sharp edge where one foot slipping can cost your life. Below it was the ocean, pushing harshly against the sharp rocks that were standing near, taking each blow as if it was nothing. Month has passed since the confession and the heart-breaking truth and now.....

Now, there was no hope. No prayer, no life, and no lover. No one to hold me down, to talk me back to my senses. The girl of my life was married, probably living the life, and my dreams of being with her was dashed.

So, happy endings weren't my thing, that much I knew. I didn't think it would've ended this badly, causing me to drive to the edge, but it had, and no one will know it until three weeks later. Where my death will reach the ears of my once beloved.

Part of me wanted to see her face when she realize just what she had done, but I shoved that thought away. No need of constant reminders. So, I jumped.


End file.
